


on the other side of the wall

by blasphemyVI



Category: Dick Figures
Genre: Gay, Like, M/M, Masturbation, REALLY FUCKING GAY, Smut, This Is STUPID, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemyVI/pseuds/blasphemyVI
Summary: In the late hours of the night, Red can. . . hear things.





	on the other side of the wall

In the late hours of the night, Red can. . . hear things.

He can hear the squeaking of a mouse that had somehow outsmarted his homemade mouse trap and was now nibbling chocolate in the corner of his room. He could hear the honking of cars down in the city below where the windows of his apartment allowed him to look at only the tops of the cars, and the heads of people who got out to shout at others (not at this time of night, of course, but there was definitely honking.)

He heard snoring through the thin walls. People in other apartment rooms that didn't connect to his and Blue's.

And he could hear Blue, come to think of it. He normally opted not to listen to him within conversation, but a weight of curiosity would often wash over him when he had nothing (or, no one he should say,) to do. Connecting the end of his "doctor listen-ey thing" (that Blue has told him the name of many times, but fell lost on his ears) to the wall, he could make out the faint sound of heavy breathing. So, maybe the male was asleep.

Disappointed, he was about to pull it away, but caught a hitch in the breathing, followed by a drawn out "ahh".

Suddenly, for once, Blue had caught Red's interest, and he moved in to listen again. The nosy man's eyes rolled up in concentration, picking out more sounds alike the one that sparked his curiosity even more, not just poking it with a stick but throwing a log at it.

And, without mistake, he heard what could only be a moan of "God, Red."

That was definitely new.

Red rested his tongue between his teeth carefully, not wanting to bite down and hurt himself. (Not that he would mind, but he was much more focused on listening to his friend.)

A few more minutes passed, each second ticking by with another whine or moan from the much more responsible male every second. It filled Red with a sort of thrill he could place right away from experience.

Figuring, well, if there was nothing else to do, the redhead shifted his free hand to reach down and shimmie himself out of his pajama pants and boxers, though only down to his knees. He didn't need them off completely, he figured, and it was cold anyways so the cloth kept his legs warm.

With lazy movements, considering he's done this more times to count, Red curled his fingers around himself, one eye twitching slightly at the feeling it brought upon him. Electricity surged through him at the first few actions, hand feeling along the base before jerking off his cock like it was second nature.

As Blue's noises continued, Red's own were soon there to join, more like open mouthed groans forming in the back of his throat than the breathy cries that spilled from the older male without hesitation or care.

Red's mind wandered. It conjured up visions of the boy on the other side of the wall under him, making those same noises because of his own friend.

Red's mind scanned through the many girls (and maybe three or four guys) he'd been with, picking one that looked the most like Blue and replacing the hair with his best friend's to better get an idea.

He wondered if Blue would close his eyes tight, head tilted back, or if he would find it important to maintain eye contact with Red. If he grabbed the bedsheets or explored his partner with his hands.

Surprisingly, it didn't take long for Red to finish, cumming harder than he thinks he ever has with the knowledge (and audio visuals,) that Blue finished right about the same time next to him, only a thin wall separating Red from confirming his suspicions of the male's face when he reached his peak.

Blue, he decided, was the intimate type. One to keep his eyes locked with his lover's and hands tangled in their hair for leverage.


End file.
